fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter Snow Blizzard
Winter Snow Blizzard '(ウインタースノーブリザード ''U~intā Sunō Burizādo) is a basic finishing move that Cure Snowflake uses. To use it, Cure Snowflake needs to have enough fighting spirit, and it then charges up her Season Heart Palette, and the reaction summons her Season Wand, her Snow Sword, and it grants her the power to perform the attack. However, Cure Snowflake can only use it once after she transforms. Winter Snow Blizzard is capable of successfully purifying Hidois, but even though it may be powerful, it cannot purify a person from the Dusk Area. 'Winter Snow Freezing '(ウインタースノー凍結 U~intā Sunō Furezingu) is an upgraded version of Winter Snow Blizzard, and can only be used with her Season Instrument, her Sparkling Winter Violin. It is first used in SHPC31. It still does not have enough power to purify a person from the Dusk Area, but can purify an entire area after purifying a Hidoi. Description Winter Snow Blizzard Cure Snowflake first charges up her Season Heart Palette with fighting spirit, making it glow and granting her power. Before the spirit goes away, Cure Snowflake must shout out her summoning incantation, which creates her Snow Sword, then she poses with it. She must then point it at the Hidoi. When Cure Snowflake shouts "Pretty Cure!", snowflakes spin around her, and as she says "Winter Snow!", she raises her Sword and the snowflakes spin faster. Then she says "Blizzard!", and the snowflakes fly straight to the Hidoi, purifying it. Winter Snow Freezing Cure Snowflake must take her Season Heart Palette and spin her make-up pen on the spinning disc, and must shout her summoning incantation. The Sparkling Winter Violin appears, and she then poses with it. She must play a melody with the Violin, and point her bow at the Hidoi, while saying "Pretty Cure!". Snowflakes appear and they create a large snowflake above Cure Snowflake, and she raises her bow to the snowflake, while shouting "Winter Snow!". Then she must put her bow to the violin and play another melody, as she says "Freezing!", and the snowflake explodes into the little snowflakes and fly to the Hidoi, and once Cure Snowflake finishes her melody, the Hidoi becomes purified. Incantation Winter Snow Blizzard Japanese 'Cure Snowflake: '冬の名の下に雪凍結しましょう！ 'Cure Snowflake: '舞え、知性の調和！冬のシーズンの杖、スノーソード！ 'Cure Snowflake: 'プリキュアウインタースノーブリザード！ Romanization '''Cure Snowflake: ''Fuyu no na no shita ni yuki tōketsu shimashou!'' Cure Snowflake: ''Mae, chisei no chōwa! Fuyu no shīzun no tsue,'' Sunō Sōdo! Cure Snowflake: ''Purikyua U~intā Sunō Burizādo!'' Literal Translation Cure Snowflake: 'Let the snow freeze in the name of Winter! '''Cure Snowflake: '''Dance, harmony of intelligence! The Winter Season Wand, Snow Sword! '''Cure Snowflake: '''Pretty Cure Winter Snow Blizzard! Winter Snow Freezing Japanese '''Cure Snowflake: '冬の調和が不和を追放するために登場しました！スパークリングウィンターバイオリン! 'Cure Snowflake: '雪のパワーを凍結します！ 'Cure Snowflake: 'プリキュアウインタースノー凍結！ Romanization '''Cure Snowflake: ''Fuyu no chōwa ga fuwa o tsuihō suru tame ni tōjō shimashita! Supākuringu U~intā Baiorin!'' Cure Snowflake: ''Yuki no pawā o tōketsu shimasu!'' Cure Snowflake: ''Purikyua U~intā Sunō Furezingu!'' Literal Translation '''Cure Snowflake: '''The harmony of Winter has appeared to expel the discord! Sparkling Winter Violin! '''Cure Snowflake: '''Freeze, power of snow! '''Cure Snowflake: '''Pretty Cure Winter Snow Freezing! Trivia Gallery Screenshots Video Category:Attacks Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Attacks